Braha'tok-class Gunship
Het Braha’tok-class Gunship was een van de diverse slagscheppen die door het Dornean Braha'ket Fleetworks Conglomerate werd gefabriceerd voor de onafhankelijke Dornean Navy. Uitzicht & Ontstaan Het was een schip dat puur voor militaire doeleinden geschikt was, en speciaal was ontworpen voor ruimtegevechten. De Braha’tok-class was 90 meter lang en was uitgerust met 8 dubbele turbolaser kanonnen en 8 lanceerinrichtingen voor concussion missiles. Dit schip gebruikte zilveren beplating om de straling van de zon te weren. Twee X-wings konden onderaan het schip worden vastgemaakt. Op het schip was geen accommodatie voor troepen, en nagenoeg geen hangarruimte. Er waren simpelweg niet meer personen aan boord dan nodig voor het optimaal functioneren van het slagschip. De bemanning bestond uit 75 individuen en alle belangrijke afdelingen waren gelokaliseerd in de hamervormige boeg. Geschiedenis De Dornean Navy had in haar eigen strijd tegen het Galactic Empire al een aantal jaren stand weten te houden, en werden om die reden ook gecontacteerd door de Rebel Alliance. Drie Braha'tok-class Gunships namen deel aan de bescherming van Atollon in 2 BBY en er waren ook zo'n schepen aanwezig tijdens de Battle of Scarif in de vloot van de Rebel Alliance onder leiding van Admiral Raddus. Een Braha'tok-class Gunship met de naam Apailana's Promise was in dienst van de Alliance Sixty-First Mobile Infantry. Toen Alliance High Command in 4 ABY contact op nam met verschillende verzetsgroepen door het universum om een vloot samen te stellen voor de aanval op de tweede Death Star, stuurden de Dorneans de Braha'tok, onder bevel van Kiles L'toth, en de Torktarak, onder bevel van Etahn A'bant. thumb|Diverse aanzichten Tijdens het gevecht bewezen de twee schepen zich goed. De Braha’tok was in staat om de Eminence, een ''Carrack''-class Cruiser meer dan drie keer zo groot als de Braha’tok, tegen te houden terwijl reddingsschepen de overlevenden van de vernietiging van de Liberty oppikten. Toen de Eminence te dicht bij de Braha’tok kwam viel de Torktarak het van achteren aan, waarbij de Eminence vernietigd werd. De Torktarak bleef daarna om de Braha’tok te beschermen bij haar reddingsmissie. Na de strijd keerde de relatief onbeschadigde Torktarak terug naar Dornea. Admiral Ackbar had in eerste instantie het idee om de beschadigde Braha’tok af te serveren, maar de Dornean Navy protesteerde tegen dat plan. Het werd eveneens terug naar Dornea gebracht, om daar te dienen als oorlogsmuseum. Kiles L’toth trad terug uit dienst en Etahn A’baht werd gepromoveerd tot General. Hij zou nog steeds dienen onder de New Republic. Achter de Schermen thumb|"ROTJ Background Ship" * Het verhaal van Dornean Gunship werd ontwikkeld via WTS door Ello137. * Het schip is af en toe (lastig) te zien in de Battle of Endor, en stond voor de benaming bekend als "ROTJ Background Ship". Verschijning * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Rogue One * Star Wars: Rebels ** Zero Hour Bron * Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles * Dornean Gunship in de Databank * Battlefront: Twilight Company category:Capital Ships category:Braha'ket Fleetworks category:Braha'tok-class Gunships category:Alliance Fleet category:WTS